Emerald Eyes
by Chessmaster10
Summary: He would give everything for them, even if it cost him his own life. Because they were worth dying for. Rated T for character death. One-shot.


**I have had this idea running about my head for a while after I saw the announcement for Code Geass: Lelouch of the Revival R3.**

 **This will just be a one-shot, not a multi-chapter like I have for my two previous stories beforehand.**

 **Well, I hope you all enjoy! I will be posting new chapters for Silver and Gold and Unkillable at some point during winter/Christmas break.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Code Geass nor do I intend to make any profit of this fanfiction :)**

* * *

Harry Potter winced as he clenched his scathing left eye, a small river of red streaking down his cheeks and dripped of his chin; staining the green grass below him as he stood over remains of what was once his greatest foe.

 _'It's all over...'_

He could hear their cheers; joyous and thankful. He could barely manage a smile himself; his head spinning and throbbing as he continued to stand. He could see them all, it was hard not to with eyes like he had; Hermione and Ron conveying their feelings through chaste kisses and hugs, no longer caring for the dirt, scratches and wounds that he knew they had. Beside his two best friends, he could see the Weasley family rejoicing, crying tears of joy of their own much like everyone around him was. His Hogwarts classmates who had gone thick and thin with him were cheering at their loudest, louder than he had ever heard them before that it was slightly deafening.

His head ached and throbbed but that was alright, he would live. Despite it all, he could hear thundering footsteps approaching him in a rapid pace. He could feel two hands softly catch him as he slowly tilted backwards in a slow arc, his figure colliding softly with whomever he had hit before settling down on the soft blades of grass beneath their feet.

That was weird, he had not noticed he had lost all feeling in his lower half. He suddenly held his hand over his mouth, and coughed violently, the sensation of warm liquid impacting his skin and seeping through his nimble and callous fingers.

He looked at his crimson-stained hand with slightly cloudy vision. His hand, violently stained with his own warm crimson blood.

His ears picked up the gasps of shock and worry ring through the crowd; vaguely hearing the voice of who he was sure was Professor McGonagall shouting for someone who his ears barely picked up as Madam Pomfrey.

" _-arry!_... Harry...!" Harry could hear Ginny Weasley's voice cry out, taking notice that someone had seemingly collapsed next to him. A gentle hand grasped his, smaller yet firmer than his own as another warm hand gently caressed his face. His hand yearned to reach out and return the gesture, but now the Potter realized he had lost all feeling in his arms as well.

"Harry!? Oh Merlin...!" This time he was sure it was Hermione, having had many years worth to memorize their voices by heart, her blurry outline appearing in front of him alongside a figure he was sure was Ron. His heart ached slightly as he heard the worry and utter panic evident in his friend's voice.

"Harry what's wrong?!"

The last Potter gave a lopsided grin, a small trail of blood escaping past his pale lips as he whispered. "I'm just tired..."

"Don't you dare lie to us Harry!" Ron's voice boomed out. He could vaguely see Ron turn his head and shout out to the crowd. "Someone get help! Where's the bloody medic when you need them?!"

People then began shouting.

It looks like Madam Pomfrey's down too, Harry thought. But not permanently, that he was sure of. Nothing could keep that medi-witch away from her patients unless they were in a life-and-death situation. Even then she'd fight tooth and nail before berating someone for their utter stupidity.

 _'Hermione does call it my 'Saving-People-Thing'...'_ he reflected with a small and faint, yet visible smile.

It was the price to pay. But as Harry gazed through the crowd of Hogwarts' survivors and defenders, he knew at that moment all he needed to know. There was no word that he could use at the moment that would best describe the feeling of euphoria that enveloped his whole being. It wasn't magic, no magic had a different feeling; it wasn't exactly love but almost there.

Harry couldn't really think straight.

 _'Must be the bloodloss...'_ he thought nonchalantly. He wasn't worried about dying, he had already seen what lied beyond the great boundary of life and death when he spoke with Dumbledore back at the Limbo state-of-being.

Ron continued to shout, his voice hoarse and thick with emotion. Tears streamed down his freckled face, his ginger-red hair strewn about in a messy manner. Hermione was bawling, he could see it; so was Ginny.

 _Ginny._

He had so much left to tell her; so much he wanted to experience with her. He loved her, and she loved him. He had yet to be there at her graduation day from Hogwarts and propose to her, maybe even start a family when he felt they were ready for one. His heart ached even more at the thought of leaving his beloved ones. He wanted to stay, he very much did.

He coughed out blood again.

 _'It's almost time Harry...'_ he could hear a voice speak to him. He chuckled slightly, E.E had always been the more impatient one of them. _'You knew the price of our contract...'_

Harry reflected. The pain of solitude, bitterness and anger; the feelings that had once drove him through most of his early life. Later on, they were joined by happiness and friendship. But, most of all: Love.

Dumbledore always did say that love was the greatest magic on Earth; _the power he knows not_. He smiled inwardly.

The Power of the King; the Geass. Until now, the Boy-Who-Lived could still feel small beads of crimson slowly drip from his left eye.

The Geass of Absolute Will; that had been his power. The ability to enforce his will upon any other being, whether for his own personal gain or for the welfare of others; he could even do it a number of times if need be. _The power he knew not_.

Harry sighed. _'If I were given the choice to do it again... I would...'_

He broke out into a small chuckle, gaining the attention of everyone. He gave a small bloody, yet victorious smile.

"It's okay... I knew it all along. I'd never survive the outcome." he chuckled out as multiple people leaned in to listen to his silent words, another cough of blood punctuating his sentence. "Neither can live while the other survives..."

He gazed at them sadly. "But you will all live... and that's what matters. You, my precious friends and loved ones who I cherish the most, get to live on."

Ginny shook her head in denial. "Harry don't speak like that! Save your strength; you're not going to die here!"

Ron immediately shook his head in agreement with his sister. "Ginny's right mate. Friends until the very end remember? I'm sure as hell not gonna let you die here! You still have to marry my sister! So don't you dare give up and die on us now!"

Harry merely shook his head, his the sigil of his Geass flaring to life on in his right eye to the surprise and shock of all of whom were present. He chocked back his tears and sobs, as his voice was carried out by the wind.

"Harry James Potter commands you..." he whispered. "To go and live!"

He looked at his loved ones with a strong and fulfilled gaze, his Geass sprining to life; people's bodies going rigid as his command sank into them like hot knife through butter. Their eyes took on a glazed look and became unfocused; their bodies no longer responding to their conscious commands as they spoke.

"Yes, your majesty!"

He let one tear escape him, his heart pounding in his chest as he spoke softly, to everyone yet no one.

"Thank you..."

The flaring sigil of his Geass dimmed as the light slowly left the bright emerald eyes of Harry Potter, his body stilling amongst the still frozen people and coming to rest of the soft bed of grass. The rain began to pour as the skies wept and drenched all who stood there.

Harry James Potter would not be forgotten, the last command of his Geass refusing to let people dwell on the past and his death. He still lived on, through the memories and experiences that would echo through generations for all of time. Monuments would be built in his honor, stories told about his endeavors and trials and most of all, the love he gave would be shared among all.

Harry James Potter was no hero; even if he did fit the general description. But he was not 'just Harry' either, as he would insist on them using it.

He was their greatest and most treasured friend. One who they would greatly treasure for as long as they lived.

A hero was someone who gave their life for something bigger than oneself. And for him, being just Harry was more than enough.

 _'If there was one thing Harry could ever be called though, only one word would ever fit the description'_ E.E mused as he sot atop the roofs of Hogwarts castle, watching contentedly as the one James Sirius Potter laughed alongside his friends; his pseudo-siblings Rose Weasley and Scorpious Malfoy chuckling alongside him on the fair grounds of Hogwarts.

 _'He'd never agree to it though,'_ E.E chuckled inwardly, seeing a small sliver of red flash in the true last Potter's emerald eyes. _'But it does fit him to a tee. Only one word really does work for someone like him...'_

 ** _A King_.**

* * *

 **I don't plan on making this a full-fleged story but anyone willing to try and make one has my full permission to try, giving that they sight me as the source and tell me if they plan on doing so.**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **1) Harry James Potter - Geass of Absolute Will. This allows Harry to enfore his will upon those of others, much like the Imperious Curse. However, this is limited by how strong Harry's feelings for that action to take effect is before the Geass is allowed to operate. If he cares very little for the order he is giving, the Geass could be shrugged off by anyone. It can be fought back with pure willpower and Occulemency. Also, whenever it is used, Harry's lifespan shortens by 4 years per use. Yes, it is a very limited Geass :P**

 **2) James Sirius Potter - Seal of the Soul. James can read people's souls, allowing him to see their true intentions before they can even speak, even going as far as being able to read a person's memories. It has no limits that he is aware of, and can be used indefinitely. Draw back is it drains his magical core very much every use.**


End file.
